Elfen Lied Erinnerung
by Celestie
Summary: Summary: A girl, a teen that lost all her memories of her past. Roaming around to find the reason of existence she is haunted by visions that are unknown to her... so she thinks... Lucy x Kouta !Rated M for Violence!
1. Chapter 1 Verirrt

_**Elfen Lied – Erinnerungen**_

_**Kapitel 1: Verirrt**_

_(Chapter 1: Getting Lost)_

_**Summary**:_**_A girl, a teen that lost all her memories of her past. Roaming around to find the reason of existence she is haunted by visions that are unknown to her... so she thinks. She wonders about the rudiments of some sort of horns that makes her different from the normal human beings. Only a melody of a song is left in her mind. Is it better to let the past being past. Is it better that she can't remember? Why is there so much blood? ...and who's that boy who is standing in the middle of that? She begins to seek...what will she find? Lucy x Kouta_**

**_..::(-) (-) (-)::.. _**

The teen with shoulder long pink hair and cherry red eyes felt so lost. So lonely, so weak. Where was she? She didn't know more than that this place was called Japan. Kamakura to be exact. The name she could know because there were signs near the place she was standing. The name was unknown to her... at least for her erased mind. She stood at the beach, her feet in the cool water of the ocean, her red eyes watching the sun of a new day rising.

She couldn't remember what had happened. She was covered with blood, her head was painfully throbbing. When she felt for her head she could touch a hard material coming straight from out of her head. She assumed that they were ...as crappy as that sounded... horns. They were broken, the sharp ends and tips were pricking into her soft fingers everytime she felt for those unusual rudiments of horns.

At the same time she winced because the horns wasn't just broke off but bleeding as well. Bleeding very intense. Some time ago she would have fainted if she had touched her former horns. After a while she had been getting used to the pain and the nausea that had been building up inside her had faded. She could already stand without the danger of falling again, like she had done times before.

Her shoulder long hair floated slightly in the fresh morning wind. Her red eyes scanned the beach that was abandoned due to the daytime she was currently in.

Who was she? Or more accurately:

**What** was she?

Blood dripped from her face, her clothes were nearly dry from this liquid of life. Even her hair had blood that was already dry. The sickening smell was around her, following her everywhere. It was like she was used to smell this dead smell. She didn't know why. She wasn't throwing up, like most of other girls would due to the amount and intense of blood smell.

She felt dirty. She wanted to have a bath. The urge to throw herself into the water of ocean was pretty strong and she barely could hold herself back. The only thing that held her back was the thought of the pain the salt of this water would cause the wounds she had. They were all only minor wounds and scratches, but they surely would sting like hell and she didn't feel like feeling this pain. The scratches and wounds itself were enough to bear for her.

She sighed. An invisible existence. Unknown, lost and abandoned. This wasn't something ordinary on this earth, right? She was just another lost soul. The teen rubbed her arms, one of the sleeves of her dark shirt was torn off. What has caused her all those scratches and wounds? Knives? No...more likely...guns. Bullets of guns.

The sun was just above the horizon, above the water that reflected the fire ball on its surface, twisting the reflection due to the calm waves.

Lost in thoughts she didn't notice that she had begun to hum a pretty, peaceful melody. She wasn't aware of the fact that she knew this melody. But when she noticed she liked it. It was a friendly and warm melody.

Heavy footsteps approached her and it took some time for her to realize. It was nearly too late. Her head turned around halfway when a bullet passed her, merely an inch away from her face. Her crimson eyes widened in shock.

A tall, muscular man with a gun, sunglasses and a prosthetic right arm stood there, out of the range of 2 meters. He grinned maliciously at the teen. His right hand was outstretched, a gun pointed at the girl's head. He was covered with blood and he seemed to be pretty badly hurt. Not that he minded, not that she noticed.

The abandoned girl wasn't sure what to do. Would she run the man would shoot her, right? Would she stay she would be shot, too. What to do?

"My, my..." he spoke, his grin never leaving his face. "Who would think that you would survive and run away? You had the whole SAT shooting you over and you're still alive...that's amazing." His grin got wider. "But that's no use anymore. I'll finish you off for those pathetic soldiers."

The girl had begun to shiver. She didn't want to, it was her body's reaction to those words. She had to admit that she feared that man. She wanted to do something to defend herself, telling that man that he surely mistaken her for some other girl. She didn't have an idea of what the man was speaking about.

"You _devil_." The man spat, pure anger and blood thirst in his voice. "Your name surely fits you. _Lucy_, the female form of 'Lucifer', the fallen angel. You are the devil with an angel's appearance." He moved the gun he was holding up and down the girl's body. "Shall I shot you into your heart or into your head?"

Finally the girl found her voice to ask: "...my name is..._Lucy_...?" She knew her name. It wasn't much but it was a beginning. And she was glad for any information.

The man frowned. "Why...yes. Don't tell me that the blow on your head...or the pain that your broken horns cause you were that strong that you forgot." As the girl didn't answer him he got angry. "Hey! What's wrong?! Why aren't you going to fight?!"

"Why...?" She asked with pained, inquiring eyes. "Why do you want to kill me? I didn't harm you..." Well...she couldn't be sure since she couldn't remember, but she would never...would she?

"Didn't harm me?!" he echoed in disbelieve. "You bitch did a lot! You...!" he trailed off. "Hey bitch! That isn't a trap, is it?" He turned his head in every direction to look for possible danger. When he didn't find anything worth mentioning he locked his eyes with her crimson ones. "What are you playing?!"

She backed away, sinking deeper into the wet sand under the layer of water. "N-nothing...I guess..." Sweat ran down her face, mixing up with the blood that was still fresh from her horns and disappearing into the cool, clear water, dimming it.

"Oi!" He shouted and the girl winced. "How did you bitch survive?! Why aren't you using your vectors?" He took a step towards the girl. She backed further away but her foot got caught into something and with a pained yelp she fell onto her butt. Water splashed around and now she was nearly fully soaked. The one feet high water reached her stomach and her calves, making the wounds sting painfully. She hissed in agony. Tears formed in her eyes and she barely could hold them back.

"I...I don't know..." she stuttered, wincing in pain. "I...can't remember anything from...the past." A tear escaped from one of her eyes running across her cheek. "My memories begin with this early morning... I didn't even know my name...nor do I know yours..."

"Che!" The man lowered his gun when he couldn't sense any murderous intent from the fragile figure in the water in front of him. This wasn't the Lucy he was searching for, It wasn't the murderer he wanted to kill. This was just a lost girl who has to find back to her memories first before he could finish her off. "Remember my name: Bando. When you remember everything... let's have a showdown then. Only one of us will survive." He turned around to leave. "I'll kill you. I'll wait...but don't let me wait too long. I may decide to finish you off without you remembering why. I'm not the most patient person. Remember that!"

He walked along the shore. Soon the girl could only make out a small point of that man. The pink haired girl just noticed that she shivered. She drew her knees closer and wrapped her arms around them dropping her head onto her cold knees. Now she allowed herself to cry. Tears broke free and she sobbed, her heart throbbing painfully.

The waves smashed more or less lightly against her back, drawing back and again smashing against the shore and her back. She didn't notice. It was very chilly this morning. She didn't care. This man was going to kill her, sooner or later, and she didn't know what to do. Defending? How? Running away? To where? She hadn't a place to hide.

Again footsteps approached her, but this time the footsteps were light. She didn't want to look up, afraid of more people who wanted to kill her. She ignored the person, hoping that he or she would lose interest. Vainly.

"Oi, anata!" It was a female, warm voice and the girl was suddenly a tiny bit curious. "You should get out of the chilly water. You'll get a cold!" She heard the footsteps stepping into the water.

Finally the pink haired girl looked up. Her crimson tears-leaking eyes examined the girl around her age that stood in the water just in the front of her, extending...no...offering her hand to the girl in the water. This girl had auburn red mid-back long hair and emerald-mint green eyes which glinted friendly. "Hayaku!"

Hesitantly the pink haired girl took the warm hand of the other one. With a pull the girl found herself on her feet, inches away from the other one.

This other girl smiled friendly, still holding the pink haired girl's hand. "Hello, my name is Sayame Mitsuki (Last, First)! What's your name?"

"I'm..." The girl hesitated and looked into those intensive green eyes of the girl Mitsuki. She wasn't even sure of her name. But she had to tell Mitsuki her name. It was just fair after she told her the name of her. "...Lucy...I suppose..."

Mitsuki frowned lightly. "You suppose?" Her grasp on Lucy's hand was pleasant because her hand was warmer than hers. It was somehow comforting.

"I...can't remember anything more than my name...And I'm not even sure of this name..." Lucy admitted with a low voice, her face pink. She was embarrassed even if she didn't want to be. She sniffed and rubbed away the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh..." The red haired girl said with a sympathetic smile. "I see... ano... would you like to come over to my house? You could take a little bath..." She observed the blood and the scratched of Lucy. "And I'll patch you up."

Lucy withdrew her hand from the other girl's grasp. "Arigatou. But I don't want to trouble you and your family..." She felt so uneasy because she had caught the attention of the other girl. Lucy was glad that Mitsuki wanted to help her... but...it didn't feel right...somehow.

"Nonsense!" The red haired girl grinned. "I'm living alone in a huge house just next to the beach, so the walk is very short!" She grabbed the hand of Lucy and dragged her along. "I'm sure you'll like it!"

"But...!" Lucy's protest didn't stop that Mitsuki-girl. But Lucy didn't feel abandoned or alone anymore. Something warm had entered her heart, soothing her sore wounds and soul. What was this pleasant feeling that Lucy didn't want to lose? Lucy allowed herself to smile a small smile.

Maybe this was a new beginning of a new part of her new life. But still...she wanted to know what her past was about. What had happened? How she ended up here, although she didn't mind ending up here...near Mitsuki. What would she find?

**..::(-) (-) (-)::..**

A/N: Hello, here's Sakura & Angel of Death (I'm ONE person...but sometimes I'm feeling like having a second personality in my mental mind...xD) again. But this time not with an one shot but a longer fic (I hope it'll have at least 10 chapters... to you want to support me by reviewing?)

First chapter up. I hope you like it. I have to admit that Mitsuki is my OC...but bear with me, I need someone who takes care for Lucy before she'll return to Kouta, ne?

You **do** know what melody Lucy had hummed to herself, right? I really like that song... It's funny to hear a Japanese singer singing Latin xD

There will be more OCs because I need a good plot with some...uhm... more characters than there's left (I'm thinking on bringing Kurama and Mariko back...somehow...but don't ask how!...and I need a new woman for Shirakawa...). Don't worry, mainly Lucy will be the centre of this fic...and of course Lucy x Kouta (besides that the friendship of Nana and Mayu, Yuka's feelings, the friendship of Lucy and my OC Mitsuki...and partly Bando). If I get some reviews I'll update soon Ja!


	2. Chapter 2 Freund

_**Elfen Lied – Erinnerungen**_

_**Kapitel 2: Freund**_

_(Chapter 2: Friend)_

A/N: Just one thing: Since Lucy lost her memories she'll be a bit OOC, most likely a mix of Nyuu and Lucy...okay? So that you don't wonder about her kindness or so...

Oh...and all knowledge of this series bases from the Anime! And all the stuff that is written on Wikipedia. I've just read the first 5 chapters of the manga and still do not have seen the special episode "Regenschauer"!

Ooops...it's quite a while since I updated. Blame the lack of inspiration and other projects I'm on (not on Fanfiction . net, but somewhere else and not really FFs). Further comments at the end of this chapter, have fun with this )

To the Reviews:

**BlackNhite**, **sephjnr**, **Gundam1007**, **Catsmasher** and the **anonym****person**, whose PC need too long for the review window:

Thank you a lot for these reviews! Never thought this would receive 5 comments! And most of the reviews were pretty detailed, that's great. I love short ones as well.

To **Gundam1007 **a word apart: Yes, the 1st chapter was the prelude event of the last part of the last episode. You'll read this stuff in this chapter ;3

Thanks again to all of you, who have reviewed :D

**..:: (-) (-) (-) ::..**

"Kouta?" The chestnut brown, short haired young woman asked with concern in her eyes. Yuka was a quite pretty teen and sure would have had a lot of boyfriends but her heart only belonged to her cousin. Unfortunately the cousin seemed to like another girl more than her. "Kouta, what are you doing there?"

The male student, Kouta, had blue-ish short dark hair, tall, with blue eyes and looked quite handsome. He sat on his favourite place of the Maple Inn, the seat on the veranda, looking out into the green garden with colourful flowers, mild wind and sunshine. It was a very peaceful atmosphere. In his hand he held the music box that was open and played his favourite melody 'Lilium'. In his other hand he held a rose shell. The shell that _she_ had dig up for him as an apology because _she_ had broke the shell Kouta had kept from his deceased sister.

"I wonder if she's watching us from where she is now." Kouta sighed. "I really hope she's happy. I would feel better if she was still here..." With a sad but peaceful smile he looked up into the clear blue sky.

On the one hand Yuka was sad as well. She liked that clumsy girl who barely could speak more than 'Nyuu' and 'Kouta'. On the other hand she was quite jealous. It wasn't a secret that he liked that girl. Yuka liked and hated _Nyuu_ at the same time. How contradictory! But she couldn't help it. She loved her cousin and so she had the right being jealous. "I'm sure she is alright where she is now."

Kouta looked back into the dinner room, where Yuka prepared the dishes. Mayu, brown, short hair, a girl who ran away from home because she was abused by her stepfather, had been adopted by Kouta and Yuka and was now part of this young family. Her best friend Nana was a diclonius, no... a silpelits, a girl with short pink hair pinkish purple eyes and two horns on her head. She was alike Nyuu. Mayu and Nana helped Yuka bringing the food.

Wanta, the puppy dog, suddenly began to bark. Not in an aggressive way, but in a way saying hello to someone. It was like the dog wanted someone to come out, to greet that person too. Who could that be? Kouta placed the shell into the music box and closed it. It was now his precious treasure. He placed the music box on the shelf next to the picture of his beloved sister Kanae and went out to look what was up with Wanta.

He reached the front door when it rang.

The grandfather clock _rang_!

Nyuu had tried to repair that clock she apparently had liked so much. She had toiled that much at it seemed that it wasn't pointless like he had thought after it still hadn't work Now, after Nyuu was gone... the grandfather proofed that he worked, like he wanted to remind of Nyuu.

Kouta could make out a silhouette from behind the paper wall of the gate. Due to the curves it was probably a girl. Maybe the real owner of Wanta, who decided to visit her former dog.

"Kouta, who's there?" Yuka called out from the dinner room.

The clock kept ringing. _Dong...Dong...Dong..._ The twelfth ring and the grandfather clock stopped. When Kouta looked for the silhouette...he didn't find it anymore. She was gone. Just when the clock finished ringing...

_Nyuu...are you still alive...?_ Kouta couldn't keep himself from hoping that this unknown visitor might have been Nyuu. The grandfather could have been a sign! And Wanta's barking! The dog had liked Nyuu...even liked the other side of Nyuu...Lucy.

_Nyuu...Lucy..._

..:: - - - ::..

We have to make time-travelling: Back to Mitsuki's residence, some hours ago.

Lucy felt refreshed and a lot cleaner after that warm and relaxing bath in the artificial made onsen of the huge house of the girl Mitsuki. She dried her still wet pink hair with one of the towels the other girl had given her. Her hair smelled like peach due to the shampoo she had used. A sweet scent, completely different from the metallic scent of blood. She liked it. She was dressed in a simple white summer dress that went down past her knees.

"You're really living alone in this huge house?" She asked as the redhead entered the living room. The house had three stories and was in a classic traditional Japanese way; with glass walls and slide paper-or-glass-doors ((I hope you understand me...it's like the Maple Inn...okay?)). The walls which were concrete inside the house were full of nice, traditional paintings; of animals and flowers mainly.

"Originally this was the summer mansion of my family, but my parents are now abroad due to their work so I stay at this house. It's because I decided to study medicine and here in Kamakura there's a medicine university." She explained. With a frown she added: "Actually I wanted to study at the Tokyo University, but my parents didn't want me to live in that crowded Tokyo." She shrugged. "But it's fine here, too, especially after I met you."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "What...what do you mean by...that?"

Mitsuki smiled. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

It left Lucy speechless. They just met some time ago and barely know anything about each other and she's offering her to become friends?

"Ano...you know..." The red haired girl rubbed the back of her head, messing up her hair. She looked a bit embarrassed, it seemed. "It may be a bit out of sudden... but I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm sure you don't like being alone as well."

"But...I'm a complete stranger..." Lucy told the teen. "Don't you have friends from your class?" She felt happy and at the same time she felt like being a burden. It was a nasty feeling she didn't want to feel. It was...sense of guilty? She wasn't sure. She had to learn again so much...

"Sure I have friends but living alone is totally devastating if you ask me." She replied with a small grin. "Or do you want to go to the police? You told me that you lost all your memories..."

Something inside Lucy refused to agree with Mitsuki. The police...she didn't like the word. She didn't like the people called police. What had happened in the past? "Ah...please...don't..."

"So?" Mitsuki twirled one of her strands of hair. "If you don't want to go you won't have another place to stay, right? Why do you refuse to stay at my place?" Instead of her hair she now played with a pendant, a cross that hung around her neck with a silver chain. "I want to help you regaining your lost memories..."

The pink haired teen looked at the wall besides her. "I'm...sorry to make you all these trouble..." She spoke. "I...I'll stay, but I'll not be a burden to you, I promise!" She refused to take the girl's help. She wasn't that weak, was she? No, she would find her memories on her own.

Mitsuki sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'm glad that you'll stay. Feel free to ask for help. But don't do things on your own that are dangerous, understand?" Her fingers ran over the surface of the cross. It was a pretty one. It glittered in the light of the sun that shone into the room.

Lucy watched her fumbling around at the cross. "Is that something special to you?" she asked her...dare to say? ...friend with hidden curiosity. Having memories was nice so Lucy really wanted to discover her past. She wanted to know what has happened. Her mind longed for the loss.

Mitsuki blushed slightly, stopping her actions at an instant. "It...ano... Hai, it is very...special to me." She answered, her bangs hiding her eyes. "A childhood friend of mine... gave it to me...with the promise of seeing each other again..."

Lucy was quite interested in learning more about her new friend. "Did you two meet again?" Although she could tell by her sad eyes, that looked a bit lost past her, what the answer was about.

"He couldn't..." she smiled sadly. "And he'll never be able to do. He died shortly after that."

"Oh..." Lucy wasn't sure what to say. I mean...she couldn't remember already being in situation before. She couldn't remember anything from earlier, right? "I'm sorry..." She mumbled and quickly told her friend: "I...I can remember one thing from my past! And...I think it's pretty important to me..."

"So?" Mitsuki looked up, the sadness vanishing from her green eyes. "What is it? Every information is important. Some information might be insignificant to you, but it might be more important that you think! Spit it!"

Lucy chuckled nervously ((something that the TRUE Lucy would never do...huh?)). "It's a melody... a sad but peaceful one..."

Mitsuki stared into her red eyes. Deep inside her eyes she could make out sorrow. But surely Lucy herself forgot...or didn't notice. "Go on, I want to hear the melody." Lucy was indeed a strange girl. Without any memories she was in this icy cold water, crying and shivering madly. She really wanted to know who her new friend was.

Lucy began to hum the beautiful melody, the only thing that was left from her lost past.

She didn't remember why she knew this melody, she just knew that it was very important to her. It was like the only thing that connected her with her earlier life. It was a memory without pictures. Just a melody. And only this melody gave her warmth, like someone was embracing her. It was a simple tune, but full of hidden feelings. It was deep in her heart, she couldn't grasp it, she couldn't see it. She just knew it, remembered it.

As Lucy ended Mitsuki looked dreamy through the room to the open garden door. "It's magnificent... And you don't remember where you'd learnt that?"

Lucy shook her head and instantly regretting doing that. She might not feel the pain constantly anymore, but now her head began to throb like a protest. She grasped her head in agony and moaned.

"Oi... Lucy...you okay?" Mitsuki laid a hand comfortingly on the pink haired girl's back. "Let me patch you up, okay?" She led her into the living room and Lucy sat down on the tatami.

The bell of the house rang.

"Oh...wait a minute, Lucy, ne?" The girl ran towards the front door to greet the visitor. Lucy stayed where she was. She heard a male's voice talking with her friend. Soon Mitsuki came back. It seemed like the visitor had gone.

"Let's go for a walk after patching you up, okay? I'll have to pick someone up." The red-haired girl had the first aid kit in her hand and ordered Lucy to sit down at the low table of the living room.

She didn't ask further questions about the wounds, but Lucy wouldn't have been able to answer anyway. Silently she cleaned the major wounds and minor scratches, bandaged them or stuck plasters on them. Until she reached the rudiments of the horns. With confused and curious emerald eyes Mitsuki studied them.

It made Lucy nervous but she didn't complain. After the red-head cleaned them as well as she could (without Lucy fainting 'cause it was still hurting), she bandaged her head. It looked like Lucy had a head wound and the horn-rudiments were safely hidden behind the white, sterile bandages.

Mitsuki's hands were nimble and soft, cautiously and very exact, Lucy thought. She surely would be a good doctor. She had a goal in her life that she wanted to reach. Lucy sighed. To know her _real_ goal, she had to remember her past, her life, her memories.

Without memories she was merely a shadow of herself. Without memories she was nobody. Without memories she couldn't miss anything but she did. She just couldn't figure out what that missing was. The pink-haired girl watched her friend packing the first aid stuff into the case. Now she didn't feel lost. At least she had a reason to live now. Staying Mitsuki's friend.

"Lucy... are you ready?" Mitsuki pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Uhm...sure." Lucy stood up while Mitsuki took away the first aid kit. Soon she joined the pink-haired girl and they both went out of the summer residence. Warm, fresh and salty air greeted them, sounds of birds chirping, children playing and shouting, wind whistling and waves pounding at the shored of sand. The sun shone brightly, making the climate warmer and milder.

Mitsuki led her friend around, showing her these and those houses and buildings, ways and places so that Lucy wouldn't get lost too easily.

Soon they reached a flight of steps that began from the beach and ended further above, next to a large, old-Japanese-styled inn. From the bottom of the steps Lucy looked up at the inn. It seemed to be so familiar but as much as she tried, she couldn't remember.

"It's called _Maple Inn_. _Kaede-sou_... look, there are a lot of maples around here." Mitsuki noted and began to climb up some steps. Lucy followed here. She just kept on climbing up step by step. She didn't notice that Mitsuki had stopped to study some flowers which were growing next to the flight of steps.

The other girl reached the top of the flight of steps and eyed the inn. It looked so welcome, just like she had been living there for ages. Maybe she had. Maybe she could begin here with her search for her memories. She took some steps towards the front door of the inn – and stopped.

A dog began to bark. Apparently a small one because the barking voice was high. Suddenly an image of a puppy dog with button-big shiny black eyes flashed through her mind. She gasped. Was that a fraction of her memories?

She hesitated. Should she ask? She was now standing just in front of the garden gate, which was in classic Japanese style.

The dog wouldn't stop barking and Lucy felt a tiny bit of fear and nervousness. Fear because the barking really began to scare her. Nervousness because the owner would look for the dog sooner or later due to the noise the dog was making.

She flinched as another sound joined. Ringing. The ringing of a grandfather clock!

It felt...familiar...soothing. She was sure that she had never heard the ringing but she was also sure that it sounded like she knew the grandfather. Now she was sure: This inn will be able to answer at least some questions about her past. She just wasn't sure how to ask. '_Hello, I lost my memories and I think I want to enter this inn trying to remember.'?_

_Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong!_

She noticed that the ringing stopped. Twelve rings. It was like a signal. Lucy turned around and quickly rushed the steps down, passing Mitsuki who was about to follow her up.

"He, Lucy, where are you going?" She called after her and followed her down.

"It's...It's nothing...really!" Lucy answered. "Where have you been?" Mitsuki looked as an answer at her hands. She had a bunch of flowers. Hydrangeas.

Mitsuki took one of them and fixed the hydrangea in Lucy's pink hair. "Perfect!" she commented with a bright smile. "C'mon, let's go up!"

"N-no!" Lucy protested. "Can't we go another way?" She looked nervously at the inn; the barking had stopped a while ago. And the owner hadn't come out to look for her.

"Why, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" The girl asked with concern.

Lucy shook her head. "No...it's just...everything is so new to me...but at the same time so familiar...it's so confusing and I'm not sure what to do...and I'm not sure if it's right...I...-"

Mitsuki put a finger on Lucy's lips to silence her. Then she took Lucy's hand and gently tugged her along. "Just follow me. I'll lead you. I'll always be with you if you need me. I will always listen. Remember, we are friends."

_We are friends._ Such simple words made Lucy strangely happy. Maybe this was a sign that she hadn't been too happy in her past? She tightened her grip on Mitsuki's warm hand. "Mitsuki?"

"Hai?"

A small smile crept on the pink-haired girl's lips and her crimson eyes glinted slightly in the warm rays of the sun. "Arigatou..."

..:: - - - ::..

Finally Arakawa had gotten the permission to take a bath. She felt much cleaner now. The poor female researcher who's forced to stay at the compound facility had been complaining a lot lately about the neglect of her hygiene.

She stepped into the bureau of the head of the facility; Chief Kakuzawa. The old man who was a part-diclonius. The man with such a power; the head of the research-facility. He was scary and the young woman couldn't suppress a chill running down her spine whenever she thought about that old, odd man.

The old man sat in his chair with a superior face at his desk. Next to him there was standing a woman in her 30's with dark purplish shoulder long hair, jacket and short, tight skirt. She looked like a well-going business-woman. Her pale-grey eyes were cold.

Shirakawa's eyes had been much warmer.

"Arakawa-san! How are your researches doing?" The old man asked, staring straight into the researcher's eyes. Nervously the woman pushed her glasses back to place, if it hadn't been.

"It's...well..." she fidgeted. "...not very well-going since Lucy-san is...well... executed..." Hopefully her 'boss' wouldn't freak out in any way.

"Well..." he spoke with a slight grin and Arakawa had a bad premonition. "It might make you happy to hear that Lucy isn't dead like we all expected her to be. It might be good. So I won't have to find another diclonius." He looked coldly at the young researcher. "There might be another organization that will be in our way, so I need your researches, Arakawa-san."

Arakawa was slightly shocked. This Lucy...was living. She hoped this was something good even if that might mean that she had to work more. With more pressure and more danger. "Hai..." The woman bowed and turned around to leave. The sooner, the better it was.

"Chotto matte!"

Arakawa stopped, expecting something not so pleasant for her. Scared she turned around.

"I think..." Chief Kakuzawa spoke with a slight grin...smirk... "...you don't know my new secretary yet." He motioned towards the only woman standing next to him. "After Shirakawa-san deceased due to Lucy... well... that's Ayase Masami."

"Ano...nice to meet you...Ayase-san." Arakawa hurried to answer that cold looking woman.

Without battling an eyelid but a slight smirk on her lips Ayase answered: "The pleasure is all mine, Arakawa-hakase."

Arakawa practically stormed out of the office. Just away from them! The woman was at least as scary as the head of this bunch of researchers. This place was scary, the research-_objects_...no...living-beings...were scary, the whole affair was scary and screwed.

She rubbed her arms, even if the researcher-uniform was warm, she felt cold. _...another organization..._ she thought, repeating Kakuzawa's words in her mind. There was an organization that was against this faculty? She really hoped that this was a good thing.

**..:: (-) (-) (-) ::..**

Hm, let's see...yes, this chapter is much longer than the first. This length should be normal with me...I usually tend to write quite long chapters, the first chapter was only an opening, so... –shrugs-

After this chapter I set this story on a current-Hiatus. I'll read the manga as inspiration (since YouTube deleted the anime and I'm not 16 yet to buy the anime at the DVD store...soon I will!), but it'll take a while. I have begun the 3rd chapter and I have about 2/5 finished...but I'm not getting on.

Again sorry for the OC. I myself usually don't like OCs (even if I always produce some... –shakes head- ) and I'm sure lots of you don't like them either...since they often too much of spotlight, but I really need Mitsuki. And I hope she won't turn out more important than other important minor character. She isn't more...she shouldn't be more.

Next chapter will reveal a bit of allies and foes...if Lucy can tell them apart D Celes (Oh yes, I changed my name to CelestialSakura – Death's Angel...confusing, eh? Sorry...)

7


End file.
